


A Lifestyle Camping

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Campfires, Camping, F/M, Flashbacks, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George decided to go camping and do some sightseeing. But he started think about the road trip he took three weeks ago. But when he founded Cindy camping, he decided to fuck her in the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Remembering of Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of camping! George has arrived and set his tent. After seeing Jim while he was walking, he went to the tent to check what he has brought.

George arrived at the the woods. It was a nice weekend for him to go camping, just a three day camping. He got out of the car and grabbed his camping equipment. Using his compass, he founded the perfect place to put his tent. He read the instructions and start setting his tent. While he is doing that, he start thinking. Those summer days are getting very happy for him. Three weeks ago, he went on a road trip. It was fun...Someone went with him...someone...he knew...that name was-

 _I need to focus...,_ he thought.

He finished setting the tent up. It was a 18' x 10 1/2 dome tent. "Now I need some wood..."

He went searching to find some wood, and came back with a dozen of them. He was about to lit it when he decided to take a walk to the trail. He walking three miles when he saw someone, and it was Jim.

"Hey there!" 

"Hi. I'm just riding my bike. I haven't seen you in a while." Jim said.

"Yeah."

"I got the new game,  _Super Monkey Ball_! It's fun! Wanna try?!"

"Hell no!"

"All right, then. Enjoy..." He said, then resume riding his bike.

"And watch where you're going!"

"What do you mean-" Jim wasn't looking, and he fell off a cliff, screaming. He finally landed after been fell by 48 ft and lucky he'd survived. He heard George laughing.

"No way...At least I survived without getting a single scratch." He tried to get up, but he felt pain and fell down again. Jim took one look and gasped...his right leg is broken and bleeding.

"Well, bye. Call 911 while you can." George left, and continued walking.

"It can't get any worse." Then when he fell another 48 ft from another cliff. This time, he landed on the trees, but fell down to the ground. He starting to get ready to yell.

"My life is shit!"

He groaned and grabbed his phone to dial. He needed some help.

After finishing walking, then George went to the woods and took pictures of the animals. His phone was ringing and he grabbed it.

"Hello?"

" **Hi George-** "

He suddenly hung up. Ten seconds later, the phone was ringing again.

" **Do you really have to hung up on me like that?!** "

"I don't really want you to talk to me, Alyssa. Go to hell and stop calling me." Then, he pressed "end call" before she could say anything else.

The sun was down. He went to his campsite and lit his campfire. Checking what he have brought, he smiled, knowing this was going to be a perfect weekend. Suddenly, George spotted something; a suitcase and a box. He opened the suitcase and gasped: it was a collection of his Playboy magazines. He seemed to love those content. Then, he opened the box. There was condoms in there and some lube. Grabbing the note, he read it:

_Take this box. It will come in handy._

_Call me if you got the chance._

_Love, Cindy._

"Cindy..." He seem to miss her now. He hides his true feelings to her and wants to tell her.

"I must tell her..."

After he cooked dinner, he went to sleep in silence. 

He's in love with her...and he wanted to tell her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jim is wearing his Type C costume and George is wearing his Type B costume.
> 
> *Super Monkey Ball is a video game. You might want to search it up if any of you is reading this who haven't played it.
> 
> *Have you noticed Jim's voice in File #2? He sounded like Chris Rock...I wonder if there will be a show called "Everyone Hates Jim"?
> 
> *This story continues in Chapter 2 where George have a flashback on the road trip and remember that night.
> 
> *One more thing, I can't wait for September! That's the month of the time when Raccoon City gets infected with the T-Virus.
> 
> Thank you and good night. ;)


	2. A Flashback That Was Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day two of camping! Because of last night, George has a flashback from when they arrived at the hotel. Soon, he pressured her to have sex.

It was morning. He woke up in a sad mood. Sighing, he decided to call anyone. He dialed the number and waited to answer.

" **Hey...** " A familiar voice said. There was a monitor beeping in the background. A cough was heard.

"Jim? Are you okay?"

" **No...I'm hurt bad...As soon as I yelled, I fell into a bush of leaves. Only to find out it was poison ivy and I'm allergic to it. Then a spider bit me in my wound on my leg and that made the pain hurt even worse. Thank goodness, I called my friend to rescue me and take me to the hospital. God, I feel like I'm going to-** " He couldn't finish because of a gagging sound. Then he threw up.

"I hope you feel better soon. You must really be allergic..." George said.

" **Yeah. I'm also allergic to shrimp and peanut. I have to be in crutches for almost two months. Listen, my nurse have arrived. I'll call you later, yo.** "

"Bye."

Then he hung up. He started to think about the road trip...it was great moment for both of them. On the last day before they went back, something occurred...

_The car stops at a nice hotel. They got in their room and looked at each other._

_"This road trip have a blast! I can't believe it all have to end..."_

_"Yeah. Cindy...I been saving this moment for the last..."_

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"Take your clothes off and have sex with me."_

_Cindy nodded and took off her clothes. Then, she got on the bed with George. She want to know his true feelings. "Tell me. I want to know. I want to tell me if you loved me. Tell me."_

_"I'm a doctor, not a asshole, Cindy!" George yelled. "Damn!" He reaches for his pocket, and grabbed a pill. He dropped it in the drink and smirked. She grab it and drinks it._

_"Well?"_

_"I feel so dizzy... What in that drink?"_

_"A roofie pill."_

_"I-" However, she passed out._

_He looked at her and started to take his pants off. For the next eight hours, he fuck her until the drug wore off. She woke up and sees what's going on._

That memory was regretful. He feel guilty for this. He need to not only apologize, but he need to tell his true feelings.

"I must tell that I'm sorry..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the OOC. George seems a little OOC in this story.


	3. Final Day of Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final day of camping! When he sees Cindy doing some sightseeing, he need to tell her his true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter!
> 
> Sorry for the extremely late update. I totally forgot to finish this months ago. ^^;

The morning comes. George wokes up. Yestraday, he didn't do anything due to the flashback. He had cried to sleep last night. Now, he has to go back to work tommorrow, and this is his last chance to tell Cindy that he is sorry for raping her and must confess his true feelings.

He brought the radio and turned it on: The song, "Everything She Wants" was playing. He loves this song, it made him think of the things.

**Meanwhile...**

"Yes. This is just my day off. I just really worried about him.." She said, before hanging up on someone. After that incident, she rush to get a test. Thanks goodness she was on the pill by then. 

"I hope you can find peace and love, George." She said. "I'm hoping..."

**Meanwhile Back To Him...**

The phone ringed again and he grabbed it. Placing it on speaker, he got really pissed off when he heard that voice.

" **Hi there, George. Do you want to talk to me and be friends?"** A familiar voice sounding like a boy.

The phone was immediately hanged up afterwards. He completely know that it was Alyssa. A another phone call was ringing and it wasn't her this time. The phone was the nurse.

**"Hi George. I'm calling to inform that the patient have been unconscious. He had been getting worse every 5 hours."**

"Probably because Jim got bitten by a spider... The spiders's poison is causing it, so just put some anti-bacteria stuff on it."

**"George...We've tried that and discovered that we used the wrong product, so that made him unconscious. Jim is allergic to a ingredient in that product anyway."**

"Ggrr. I'm trying to have some alone time by himself! How's the hell are we going to make him survive? I'm sad." George sighed.

**"It's because of what happened? And don't kill me, because...your girlfriend told me everything."**

"....."

**"George? Are you there?"**

He hang up in shock and in tears. What was he going to do? He suddenly begin to cry again.

**Meanwhile Back at Her....**

She walked around the woods with a camera in hand when she suddenly heard someone crying. 

"Who is that crying?" She said. Then she see a tent and a familiar man. 

"What am I going to do?!" He said, continuing to cry, then he stopped and looked at the woman.

"You look sad. What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Well...I-" However, he turned around and saw her. "Cindy?"

"It's you!" She exclaimed. 

"What are you doing here?" George asked. 

"Just exploring the woods. Camping, I guess?" Cindy said. 

"Yeah. Do you...want to spend some time with me?" 

"Sure. I wouldn't mind."

She sat down on the ground and looked at him, smiling. "Everything going to be okay.."

Then, they went fishing for a while and caught some fish. Afterwards, they took a walk around the woods. As they walked, they chat. When they get back, it was almost sunset. 

"What do you want to do?" He asked. 

"How about we'll swim?" She said. 

"All right, then."

The two went into the tent and changed clothes. A few moments later, they came out. 

Cindy was wearing her bra and shorts while George is wearing his swim trunks. 

They jumped into the river and swam around for a bit, laughing. As the sun goes down, they looked at each other. 

"Come on, let's make a fire." He said. 

They got out the river and changed clothes, but this time Cindy is wearing a small and tight cotton orange sports bra and a short white tennis skirt. She wore underwear under her skirt.

"So...what do you want to tell me?"

He grabbed some woods and placed it on the ground. Then he lit a match and he lit the fire up.

"There we go. The fire is lit up." George said. 

"Isn't there something you wanted to tell me? I could tell that you're not listening." Cindy said. 

"Fine......I'm sorry for raping you. It made me guilty. And I love you." He confessed. 

"That's so sweet of you. How about we go to the tent and have our fun?" She asked.

"Sure."

They went into the tent and looked at each other. He slowly grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back. 

They got undressed and he laided her down on the sleeping bag. Once he done that, he slowly inserted his cock inside her. She moaned when she felt that familiar feeling. He slowly began to thrust in and out of her. 

"Ohhh..." She moaned. 

He soon began to increase his speed. He was thrusting harder and faster. He even rubbed her clit to add the sensation just for her. It was moment before she came, moaning passionately. 

He starts to thrust very hard (almost worried that he might hurt her) and before he knew it, he felt his orgasm coming through. Then with one final thrust...

...He came all over her inside of her. He groaned, finally got himself back together. 

After his orgasm ended, he pulled out and kissed her. 

"I love you." George said. 

"Love you too," Cindy said. "This is the best moment of my life."

Then they cuddled and fell asleep. 

It's goes to show that camping is a good activity, even when you sad about what happened..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! Thank you for reading!


End file.
